Locked in a Closet
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Cameron doesn't much like Thirteen  so she thinks . House locks the two of them in a closet. Oh dear...


**A/N House locks Cameron and Thirteen (you have no idea how good it feels to call them that, after weeks of only writing Camteen High) in a closet. They are…less than friends. Oh dear.**

"Is something wrong?" Thirteen finally asked, exasperated.

"What? No, nothing's wrong."

"Really? 'Cause you've been giving me the evil-eye for the past ten minutes."

"No I haven't"

"Yeah, you kinda have. I mean seriously, it's not my fault House locked us in this damn supply closet."

"I never said it was."

"Well then, why the hell are you so pissed at me?" she asked, throwing her hands into the air.

"I'm not angry at you, Thirteen."

"Right. 'Cause, you know, I _always_ glare at people for no reason." Thirteen rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I'm sure you do," Cameron muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me," Thirteen said, standing up from where she'd been sitting against the wall.

"I said, 'I'm sure you do.'"

"And what, pray tell, is _that _supposed to mean?" Thirteen raised an eyebrow, getting slightly annoyed.

"It means, that every time I pass you in the hallway, I turn a corner, and come across some poor doctor recovering from one of your glares. Then, when I ask what's wrong, they tell me that they were just wondering how you were this morning."

"That is so not true!" Thirteen exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air once again.

"Fine, but still. You're like…like a combination of House and Foreman!"

"Are you saying I'm a misanthropic bastard with no feelings?" she asked, seriously ticked off. Comparing her with House she could let slide, but _Boreman?_

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. The _only_ time I've seen you show any real emotion was anger. And that was towards House, so it doesn't really count." Cameron saw Thirteen's eyes flash in anger, and knew she was on thin ice. However, she plowed on. "And another thing, I've never been anything but nice to you, but all I ever get in return is a cold 'Cameron,' or a simple nod. You're always looking at me like I'm some sort of—"

We'll never get to know what Cameron was, as at that moment, she was cut off by Thirteen pressing her lips harshly against Cameron's. Cameron blanched for a moment, freezing. Then, she came crashing back to her senses. Instead of pulling away, like Thirteen expected her to, she wrapped her arms around Thirteen, pressing her mouth more firmly against the younger doctor's. Cameron moaned as Thirteen slammed her back into the wall, and the brunette took the chance to deepen the kiss. Finally, with a final moan on Cameron's part, they broke the kiss. Cameron looked up to find Thirteen's eyes boring into her own.

"That answer your question?" Cameron panted out. Thirteen nodded, slightly stunned.

The two heard a click as the door unlocked, though it didn't quite register with either of them. House burst into the closet, to find Cameron trapped against the wall, Thirteen's body pressed against her, and her arms around the taller woman's neck.

"Finally!" he shouted. "God, you two have been driving _me_ insane with your sexual tension."

"House!" Thirteen whirled around, blocking his view of Cameron, whose face, she knew, was bright red. "Get. Out," she hissed. House, sensing, not only imminent danger, but possible future girl-on-girl action, turned and limped from the closet, shutting the door after him.

Thirteen turned back to Cameron. "So…?"

"So."

"Where does this put…us?" Thirteen asked, gesturing vaguely with her hand.

"In a supply room closet, with an ass of boss probably waiting outside," Cameron responded, trying to lighten the mood.

"Cute," Thirteen muttered sarcastically. "I meant, where does it put us relationship wise?"

"I dunno. I— Do you want a relationship?"

"I—Yeah. I think I do." Thirteen leaned down, deciding to test the waters, so to speak. She placed another kiss on Cameron's mouth, this one more tender than the last. Cameron responded immediately, and groaned when Thirteen pulled away. "We should get back. House has probably come up with another convoluted-yet-probably-right diagnosis by now."

"Your boss is an ass," Cameron stated.

"Yes. Yes he is."

"I do miss working for him though. I miss all the puzzles. I even miss House in all his asseyness."

"Asseyness? Is that even a word?"

"Shut up." With that, Cameron took Thirteen's hand in her own, and walked out the door.


End file.
